His Sweet Song
by JennieBoo33
Summary: Flowing with Usher I have combined his songs to turn them into the ultimate Inuyasha love story.


**Chapter One: Yeah!**

_Peace up!_

_A Town Down!_

_[Lil' Jon:_

_Yeah, Ok! (Usher!)Lil' Jon!_

_[Usher:_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_[Usher (Verse 1):_

_In the club with my homies, tryin to get a little V-I, keep it down on the low key, (LOW KEY) cause you know how it feels. (HEY, HEY)_

As the group walked amongst the crowd, they openly stared at the many beautiful, young women. As each individual of this group stared the girls began to follow. At once each young man seductively held each girl and felt each girl, seemingly looking for something interesting in them. While each timid girl felt that lecherous hand they quivered for a moment and were put aside.

_I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear, thank that she knew me. (KNEW ME)_

_So we decided to chill (OKAY)_

_Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow! (Watch Out!,oh, Watch Out!)_

_She's sayin' come get me (come get me),_

_So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,_

_when I told her, I said_

_[Usher (Chorus):_

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low, sayin come and get me_

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up, I forgot she told me_

_Yeah (yeah) her and my girl were the best of homies_

_Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew, she was all up on me screamin':_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_[Usher (Verse 2):_

_So she's all up in my head now, got me thinkin' that it might be a good idea to take her with me, (WITH ME)_

_She's ready to leave. (A LETS GO)_

_But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me.(hey)_

One young man with deep gold eyes, long, wavy silver hair, and a gorgeous body advanced towards the bar, deciding that this club, Club Nitro, was completely different than he was told by Jaken Nagashima his half-brother's "royal" servant. At once he felt a deep presence and his fear increased greatly; immediately reaching for his Tessaiga the young man glanced only to witness what he thought was the most beautiful girl he has seen since… his first "one and only".

'Then what fears me so? Her presence only is only that of a true beauty and her aura is pure. She has the qualities of a true miko, yet my fear is more than great.' He thought curiously.

At once this beautiful charm glanced forward and mouthed what he swore was, "Come and get me." As he looked at her she ordered a drink and the young man glided towards her.

"Inuyasha, you may call me Inu." Inuyasha said slyly.

At once the young girl stood up and strolled smoothly to the dance floor he followed behind in confusion, fear, and sheer excitement. He took her hips in his hands and the music sped up. 'No conversation just yet, is she really into this?' He thought curiously.

"My name is Kagome, you may call me Kagome. Like what you see? Why don't you feel me the way you do the others, am I too real for you?" Kagome said confidently.

"Beautiful, you are perfect." Inuyasha whispered as seductively as he could.

"Then, let's go." She said while feeling her way down towards his hips. While she felt his manhood over his pants she felt it stiffen.

"Wow, your in a very…" he shuddered, "…good spot now, don't move."

"Ready to leave?" she said as she felt his body go numb at her next touch.

Without a single shed if guilt he felt her round, curvy breasts and began to feel the smooth skin beneath her lacy, and subtle underwear. She allowed him to feel her warmth and he trembled in pleasure. He could smell her readiness and was well acquainted with this feeling she was so eager to allow him. She kissed him roughly and took his hand heading towards the bathroom. As she guided him to privacy of a stall he felt it and at once he remembered in what way she was familiar. This beautiful, yet so sexy Kagome was an acquaintance with the one he once loved, Kikyo Hidaka.

"Kagome, this can't happen tonight. I've only just met you. You are different from the many other girls I have been with, you're sweet and innocent." Inuyasha said in a discouraged voice.

_Cause I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,_

_But what I do know is that the way she dance makes shorty alright with me._

_The way she gettin' low!_

_I'm like yeah, just work that out for me._

_She asked for one more dance, and I'm like yeah_

_How the hell am I supposed to leave_

_And I said_

_[Chorus_

_With that sad truth in mind Inuyasha Yamaguchi asked this girl for one more dance and he saw her face sadden. Although she was saddened they continued to dance. _

_**Meanwhile… **_

A dark haired young man with deep brown eyes walked amidst the ladies, curiously groping each one without a care. Each girl trembled at his lecherous hands, 'I wonder why none of these girls mind? I must really---', he was in a deep insecure thought when he felt a hard slap across the back of his head.

"HEY!? Got a PROBLEM crazy?" The man shouted with deep regret when he saw her radiant beauty.

"Yes, I'm not a piece of meat you LECHER so don't treat me like one!! Who do you think you are anyway?" She snapped fiercely.

"Titsujiani, Miroku and you fair lady are?" Miroku said in the kindest voice he could build up.

"Peh! Now you want my name? Guessing you want my phone number too? Lecher. Lecherous you are. Now find another piece of meat and go pork that, I'm sure someone wants the clap but I don't." The girl said growing in anger.

"I deeply apologize at my immaturity. Would you please bear my child?" Miroku said in a quite serious tone.

" I am Sango Kuwashima. Not. A. Child. Bearer. And. I. Never. Will. Be. Not for you anyway." She shouted as she wandered away from him and towards the bar.

'Shear beauty that one, I'll see her again someday. We shall meet again. Sango… Sango… Sango…' he thought drifting towards Inuyasha noticing the intense feisty

one Inuyasha has swooned.

With a deep glare from Miroku Inuyasha said a final good bye to Kagome. While he said good bye he didn't seem to act like he noticed the lipstick writing on his forearm, until he arrived at home.

At once Inuyasha called the number and was surprised this smeared number really went through. He shivered with nervousness and immediately hung up when he heard the same sweet voice answer the other line.

"To chicken Inuyasha? You have never been afraid before. She was really something heh?" Miroku said in a sarcastic tone.

"What about you and that raven haired beauty you caught, things got heated over there huh?" Inuyasha snapped back.

_[Lil' Jon:_

_Ludaaaaaa!_

_[Ludacris (Verse 3):_

_Watch out!_

_My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous._

_And WOW! These women all on the prowl, If ya hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow._

_And forget about the game I'm spit the truth, I won't stop til I get em in their birthday suits._

_So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, So bend over to the front and touch your toes. _

_I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, If they ain't cuttin' then I put em on foot patrol._

_OWWW!_

_How ya like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,_

_Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double d's._

_Me and Ush once more and we leaves em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say._

_[Chorus_

_[Ludacris (Bridge):_

_Take that, and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make your booty go (smack)_

_Take that, rewind it back, Usher got the voice to make your booty go (smack)_

_Take that, rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make your booty go (smack)_

_Take that, rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make your booty go (smack)_


End file.
